1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an interposer, and particularly to an interposer capable of connecting several chips and reducing the size of a package having the interposer therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, consumer electronic devices have become smaller and lighter. In addition, high performance, high speed, large capacity, multi-functionality, and less electrical consumption are desired goals promoting technical development of these electric products.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional package 10. FIG. 1 shows a package 10 having a package substrate 12 and two chips 14, 16 respectively disposed on each surface thereof. The chips 14, 16 have a plurality of respective contact pads 14A, 14B, 16A, 16B, which are electrically  connected to a plurality of contact pads 20 disposed on a surface of the package substrate 12 through a plurality of wires 18 and 22 respectively. A package material (not shown) is formed covering the chips 14, 16, the contact pads 14A, 14B, 16A, 16B, the wires 18, 22, and the contact pad 20 disposed on the surface of the package substrate 12. The package 10 is mounted on a print circuit board by bumps (not shown) or leads (not shown) of various sizes to form an electronic system with other active or passive elements to be utilized in consumer electronic devices.
Since consumer electrical devices are tending towards miniaturization, the distance between the chips 14 and 16 of the package 10 will be reduced to decrease the area of the package 10. However, the reduced distance between the chips 14 and 16 results in problems, such as raising the difficulty and complexity in wiring, or electromagnetic interference between the chips 14 and 16.